Anguille sous roche
by ediawe
Summary: Ce matin-là, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'univers bien ordonné de Severus...


**Anguille sous roche**

Comme l'année dernière, ma sœur et moi nous sommes lancé dans un projet de fics de l'Avent : une fic pour chaque jour jusqu'à Noël. Voici donc la première fic de l'Avent !

Mais le 1er décembre n'est pas seulement le premier jour du calendrier de l'Avent : c'est aussi la journée internationale contre le SIDA. J'en profite pour vous encourager à lutter contre ce virus et surtout à vous protéger (ça vous prendra beaucoup moins de temps et ça peut vous sauver la vie alors un petit effort !).

Avertissement : début de lemon. Rating M pour être sûre de ne choquer personne.

Disclaimeur : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

***

Severus huma l'air, comme s'il espérait y découvrir une odeur suspecte qui trahirait quelque chose d'anormal, un intrus peut-être, ou quelque sortilège malveillant. Au début, il ne put sentir que le parfum habituel de ses appartements, un mélange de substances étranges et rares et de décoctions subtiles mijotant sur le feu : au fil des années, son laboratoire avait fini par envahir toutes les pièces et il s'en trouvait bien. Cela créait une atmosphère familière et rassurante et lui donnait l'impression qu'il maîtrisait son espace comme il maîtrisait la préparation des potions. Mais aujourd'hui, derrière le mélange habituel, il y avait comme une odeur étrangère ; discrète, timide même, plutôt agréable, mais étrangère. Et jamais quoique ce soit d'étranger ne se glissait dans l'univers protégé de Severus. Tout devait être connu, sous contrôle, ou bien il y avait danger.

Mais depuis ce matin, les signes inquiétants ne cessaient de se multiplier : il y avait anguille sous roche, quelque chose ne tournait plus rond, sa routine avait imperceptiblement dévié de sa course, ses repères avaient été déplacés par une main discrète mais envahissante. Cependant, le plus préoccupant… le plus préoccupant, c'est qu'il avait lui-même du mal à s'en préoccuper, quand il aurait fallu agir, enquêter, trouver le coupable et l'éjecter sans ménagement.

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa : pas question de se laisser aller et surtout, pas question de laisser cette anguille se moquer de lui planquée sous son caillou. Il retroussa ses manches et commença à inventorier tous les détails inhabituels qui troublaient sa matinée.

Premièrement, le café. Un instant auparavant, il y avait ajouté un sucre. Apparemment, rien de plus normal, sauf que Severus ne sucrait _jamais_ son café : il le préférait fort et amer. Pourtant, ce matin, une humeur lui donnait envie de boisson sucré –c'était ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le petit salon. Ici, l'impression étrange était plus présente. Il y avait deux verre sur la table basse, l'un contenant encore un fond de vin, de sorte qu'un étranger aurait pu croire que le propriétaire des lieux appréciait avoir de la compagnie (ce que Severus aurait nié avec la dernière énergie, évidemment). Les coussins du sofa étaient légèrement dérangés, comme si quelqu'un s'y était blotti ; or Severus ne se _blottissait _pas : il se tenait toujours très convenablement, comme il seyait à un homme de son importance.

Il poussa jusqu'au vestibule, bien qu'il eu déjà une idée précise du coupable. Le détour ne se révélait pas infructueux : sur le portemanteau était accrochée une veste d'un brun chaud qui paraissait singulièrement déplacée à côté de ses pardessus d'un noir d'encre.

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Il avait cru que l'affaire serait sans conséquence mais de toute évidence (et tout à fait exceptionnellement) il s'était trompé. L'intrus avait trouvé le moyen de s'infiltrer dans son monde, bien qu'il ait pris soin de l'en tenir à l'écart. Il avait cru pouvoir faire son coup en douce, sans être repéré, mais Severus avait l'œil, et on ne le bernait pas comme ça, non monsieur.

Il fit irruption dans la chambre avec un air de triomphe. Le coupable était là, dans son lit, dormant encore du sommeil du juste (une vile ruse pour dissimuler ses intentions, mais Severus n'était pas dupe).

Il s'approcha silencieusement, puis s'arrêta pour contempler le responsable de tous ces bouleversements. Remus Lupin était allongé sur le ventre, les draps en bataille formant autour de lui des plis indécents, révélant par endroit sa nudité. Son bras gauche enlaçait mollement l'oreiller dans lequel son visage paisible était à moitié enfoui. Sa respiration sereine faisait frémir son dos et agitait quelques mèches couleur de miel qui s'étaient laissées paresseusement glisser jusqu'à son visage.

Severus resta immobile. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de réveiller Remus pour lui faire des reproches. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'expulser cet intrus et l'idée d'un corps étranger en son sein ne lui semblait plus si intolérable. Il s'assit sur le lit, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

A l'extrémité du lit, les draps étaient remontés, découvrant la jambe de Remus presque jusqu'au genou. Son talon et la plante de son pied formaient d'élégantes arabesques de peau rosée contre le drap immaculé et Severus se surprit à trouver cela incroyablement attirant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il glissa le bout des doigts sur le dessous du pied de Remus, apprécia sa texture douce, fraîche, légèrement irrégulière.

Remus ne semblait pas apprécier autant que lui ce contact. Sa jambe tressaillit comme pour tenter inconsciemment d'échapper à cet effleurement et il geignit doucement dans son sommeil. Il ne se réveilla pas néanmoins, et après avoir soupiré et resserré un peu sa prise sur l'oreiller, il s'appaisa.

Severus resta un instant immobile alors qu'il le regardait retomber dans un sommeil profond. Puis, il avança de nouveau la main et effleura à nouveau de ses doigts la peau attirante qui s'offrait à lui, remontant cette fois le long d'un mollet joliment élancé. Dans le creux du genou, il fut arrêté par le tissu du drap, qui paraissait rêche en comparaison. Il le souleva délicatement, continuant son voyage vers le nord en se faufilant vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'homme endormi. La peau à cet endroit, plus fine, était encore plus douce, et surtout, elle était chaude de son séjour sous les draps, donnant à Severus des envies de caresses plus appuyées.

Remus gémit plus fort cette fois et remua dans son sommeil en balbutiant d'une voix contrariée :

-Mmh ! 'Chatouille…

Néanmoins, quand la main de Severus vint se poser fermement sur ses fesses, il soupira d'aise en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller.

Abandonnant cette rondeur pourtant fort attrayante, Severus vint glisser les doigts dans les boucles de miel qui coulaient sur la nuque de Remus, le massant doucement au passage. Il se pencha vers lui, respirant l'odeur à la fois sucré et masculine que dégageaient ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front en laissant quelques mèches folâtres lui chatouiller le nez. Il descendit pour aller effleurer ses cils qui à ce contact se mirent à papillonner, révélant deux orbes dorés.

-'Jour…, murmura Remus d'une voix ensommeillée en se déplaçant pour aller se blottir contre la poitrine de Severus, l'entourant tendrement de ses bras.

Severus se sentit déstabilisé : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être salué de cette façon. Il s'efforça de se faire sévère, malgré la sensation aigüe que Remus était nu contre lui :

-Tu sais que tu bouleverses complètement mes habitudes, Lupin ?

Remus eu un rire un peu rauque encore de sommeil et répondit :

-Tu m'en vois navré…

D'une main nonchalante, il commença à déboutonner la robe de Severus, en prenant soin de toucher autant que possible la peau révélée dans l'opération.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? soupira Severus, qui commençait à trouver vraiment difficile à présent de regretter la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Me garder, proposa Remus. Me faire une petite place dans ta routine.

Severus ne répondit pas alors que son amant achevait de lui retirer sa robe et parsemait son torse de baiser. Au lieu de ça, ses mains se précipitèrent d'elles-mêmes pour aller caresser le corps dénudé qui s'offraient à elles. Dans son cerveau embrumé, l'idée fit son chemin que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise solution, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir le dire à Remus. Au lieu de ça, il déclara :

-J'ai cours dans un quart d'heure.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Tu arriveras en retard, et ça sera autant de torture en moins pour tes élèves.

La suspicion revint au galop.

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont payé, avoue !

Remus éclata de rire puis plaisanta :

-Quel esprit perspicace ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Te mettre en prison, déclara Severus en le forçant à s'allonger. A perpétuité.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Remus en l'attirant plus près de lui.

-Oui, répondit Severus, s'interrompant un instant pour l'embrasser. Et comme je n'ai confiance en personne, je serais ton geôlier.

Remus s'était introduit par effraction dans son univers, eh bien, il y resterait !

***

La review n'aide pas à la lutte contre le SIDA mais elle fait plaisir à l'auteur ;)

Et n'oubliez pas de sortir couverts !


End file.
